Wonderland Fever
by pikastine
Summary: My sis Jocelynnet and me go to wonderland theme park! I am really bad at these summarys. Yeah! Yippee!! Hooray!!!
1. So uhhhhWHO'S DRIVIN' THE CAR!

Let's go to Wonderland!  
  
Pikastine- this is my first fan fiction ever. I can't believe I did this! Thank you Jocelynnet for this Idea!  
  
Jocelynnet (younger sister if you didn't read the summery)-I love this story! I get to bring my super-duper hand water gun!  
  
Everyone but Jocelynnet- OH NO!!!!!! RUUUUUUN!!!!!! * Everyone but me hides *  
  
Pikastine- * just stands there* People! Don't hide! Remember what happened last time! (In case you don't know, read Yugioh hide and seek. Jocelynnet has water bombs and water guns and shoots everyone.) By the way, I'm going to refer myself to Justine because it's easier to write. I'm so lazy. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Jocelynnet- * Run's upstairs to refill her water gun * I'll be back! MUHHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody but Jocelynnet- Hide!!!! * Everyone hides and I'm left standing in the middle of the basement.  
  
Jocelynnet-* Return's downstairs * I'm here! What! Where is everybody? * Runs up to me * Where are they? Who's hiding them? Huh! Huh?  
  
Justine- a good citizen never tells.  
  
Jocelynnet- TELL ME SISTA!!!  
  
Justine-well I can tell you that Malik is hiding behind the giant pile of giant stuffed animals over there!!!  
  
Jocelynnet- Okaaay.. NOW MOVE IT SISTA!!! * Shoves past me and throws a bomb at Malik *  
  
KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Justine-Nobody listens to my advice!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! T.T  
  
Jocelynnet- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *SQUIRTS EVERYONE.  
  
Everyone but Jocelynnet- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now finally. On with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Getting packed and ready to go!!  
  
Everyone has got everything packed and we are in front of the van.  
  
Jocelynnet- ROAD TRIP!!!!!  
  
Me-so uhhhh.. Who's gonna' drive?  
  
* Silence. *  
  
Joey- MEE! MEE! PICK MEE!  
  
Me-anyone else?  
  
Joey- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Everyone stares at Justine *  
  
Justine- FINE!!!!!!  
  
~Inside the van  
  
Justine-* driving * SNORE! * Drool *  
  
Joey- AHHHHHH!!! JUSTINE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!  
  
Justine- *wakes up * I'M NOT DEAD YOU BIG DUMMY!!!!!!  
  
Jocelynne- YAH! MY SIS IS DAD! LATS PAH-TY!!!!!!! ^^  
  
Justine- She must have eaten my candies. *Sigh. Turn's to her sister * I'M NOT DEAD YOU PERSONNAGE!!!! (French for person. Wow -. -;) *Hit's sister on head with her handy dandy baseball bat that she keeps in the front seat * DIE!! DIE!! DIE!!  
  
Jocelynnet- OUCH!! OUCH!! OUCH!!  
  
Malik- Wow! She can be so destructive! I could wonder if she was related to my yami!  
  
Justine- WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!  
  
Jocelynnet- don't worry Maliky! She is always this way when she is mad! Wait till she calms down!  
  
Malik-what did she call me?  
  
Ryou- you know, since Justine has been killing her sister. WHO'S DRIVIN' THE CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The car is about to crash into a tree and things only get worse when Justine accidental pressed the gas pedal.  
  
Everyone- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Justine- Yeah!! A cliffy!!  
  
Yugi- why do you sound so happy? We're about to die!!  
  
Justine- But with my authoress skills I can do something!  
  
Yami-like what?  
  
Justine-I'll figure something out!!  
  
Yami and Yugi- *sweat-drop * 


	2. The Evil Ticket guy

Wonderland Fever  
  
Justine-Yay!!! I made the second chapter!! YIPPEE!!!  
  
Yugi-I thought you were going to find a way to help us not crash into the tree!  
  
Justine-oh yeah!! Oopps!!  
  
Yugi-help! x.x  
  
Disclaimer-sorry I didn't put one before! I do NOT own Yugioh. I only own my sister and me! Muhahahaha!! I get to torture her!  
  
Chapter 2: The EVIL Ticket guy  
  
A big voice comes out of nowhere *gasp *- Something has happened! A big voice is about to tell you what happened previously on Wonderland Fever!! Justine was driving them to Wonderland until Justine started to kill her sister!! Who is driving the car? They are about to crash into a tree and Justine pressed the gas pedal down accidentally!!  
  
Everyone- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Justine-what are we going to do! What are we going to do!!  
  
Suddenly a giant pig in underwear and a cape flies by and picks the van off the ground.  
  
Pig-NO NEED TO FEAR!! SUPER PIG IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Isis-who the heck is Super Pig?  
  
Pig-*puts us on the ground *  
  
Justine-I have *no * ideas where he came from  
  
Isis-right.-. -'  
  
Justine-*begins driving to Wonderland * Finally we get on our way! Why did you guys make us take so long?  
  
Everyone but Justine- *Sweat drop *  
  
We finally arrive at wonderland.  
  
Ticket guy-where's your season pass?  
  
Justine-uhhhhhhhh. *thinks about leaving them on the kitchen table, and saying: Of course I won't forget them! * I didn't forget them!  
  
Yugi-she forgot them.  
  
Justine-WHAT DID YOU SAY!!! *Evil glare *  
  
Yugi-nothing! u.u  
  
Justine-Good! ^^  
  
Ticket guy- Uhhhh. Ahem!  
  
Justine-Ohh yeah! Ummm. RUN FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!!! *Presses down the gas pedal *  
  
Everyone: Yahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ Justine-I'm such a good driver! And I am Underage too!! What did I just say?? Everyone-* sweat drop * 


	3. WHERES A PARKING SPACE WHEN YOU NEED IT!

Wonderland Fever  
  
Jocelynnet-Yeah! Another chapter filled with fun!  
  
Justine-Yeah! We finally get to wonderland for free!  
  
Chapter 3: WHERE IS THE PARKING SPACE WHEN YOU NEED IT!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* We are at Canada's Paramount Wonderland, and we're looking for a parking space.  
  
Joey- There'sssssssss oneeeeeee!!!!! Common'!! Let's get it before someone else gets it!  
  
Kaiba- that's a car you idiot!  
  
Ryou-How about over there?  
  
Justine-*looks over there, car takes it in one second later * NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! WILL WE EVER FIND A PARKING SPACE!!! *Begins to twitch *  
  
Bakura-Just TAKE ANY STUPID PARKING SPACE!!!!!!  
  
Justine-* starts going into spasms *  
  
Malik- Ack! I don't want a tree or that super pig again! *Jumps to the front seat and begin to drive.  
  
Isis-We'll never get anywhere with your driving!  
  
Everyone but The yamis' and Malik- AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
They see what Isis meant because Malik was driving in circles!  
  
Malik-Drives the rotating car over to a full parking space *  
  
Justine- *wakes up * HEY! THAT PARKING SPACE IS FULL!!!!!  
  
Malik- I don't care! *Drives the car in, pushing the other car foreword into another car which crashes into another car and etc. and makes a traffic jam * SEE! At least I got it parked! ^______^  
  
Everyone else- -__-0  
  
Malik- WHAT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sorry for the short and sucky chapter, I have writers block! 


	4. Getting New season passes and getting lo...

Wonderland Fever  
  
Justine: Another fun filled chapter of goodness! WHEE! Oh and thanks for the review Dedede123! I like your stories too! They're funny, so I gave you a review too!  
  
Chapter 4: New season passes and getting lost.  
  
Justine: Well Malik! What do you have to say for yourself?  
  
Malik: That I did a job well done to get a parking space! Hooray for me!  
  
Isis: *Smacks Malik *  
  
Malik (thinking): She slaps like a girl!  
  
Joey: Well let's not wait here! Let's get on wit da rides! I wanna have sum fun!  
  
Kaiba: Well that's the smartest thing you said all day puppy dog!  
  
Joey: SHADDUP!  
  
Kaiba: Make me.  
  
Kaiba and Joey get into a fistfight.  
  
Jocelynnet: Uhhhh. Let's just leave them here.  
  
Walk away without Joey or Kaiba.  
  
Justine: Well let's get season passes, because uhhhh *thinks about leaving them at home *  
  
Jocelynnet: Because you forgot them, RIGHT!!!!  
  
Justine: No I didn't!  
  
Jocelynnet: Then why?  
  
Justine: Because.. I want to! So there! Hahskdla;dkl;afd!!!  
  
Jocelynnet: *Sweat dro0p *  
  
Yami: *Finds a salt packet * Hey! What's this? *Opens it and flings contents into air *  
  
Serenity: Ahhhhhh!!!! Help! I can't see! Again! Where am I? HELP!!!!!!! MEEEEE- *Crashes into wall *  
  
Mai: Ahh! It itches! Where did it go? *The salt goes down her dress * HELP! MEEE- *Crashes into Serenity. It would have been the wall but Serenity is there. *  
  
Justine: *salt flies in mouth and starts singing raindrops are falling on my head * RAINDROPS ARE FALLING ON MY HEAD! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN MY EYES WILL SOON BE TURNING RED! CRYINGS NOT FOR ME-  
  
Jocelynnet: Ya know she goes into a sugar hyper craze sometimes, but I forgot to mention that she goes on a salt craze too. She'll stay like that for a while.  
  
Justine: YEAH! I FEEL LIKE A WUUMAN!!! *Sings off key *  
  
Marik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I THINK MY EAR DRUMS JUST BROKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: THAT SINGING SOUNDS LIKE THAT CAT I SAW CRASHING INTO A FENCE!!!!!!  
  
Cat that crashed into fence: Mrow! I don't sound that bad!  
  
Bakura: Who cares!  
  
Cat scratches Bakura till he is begging for mercy.  
  
Ryou: I've never seen that happen unless I sing the Britney Spears song: Hit me baby one more time!  
  
Justine: HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!!! OH BABY BABY, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!!!!  
  
Jocelynne: Let's get our season passes now.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Joey: HEY!  
  
Kaiba: What? You need a rest? Puppy dog!  
  
Joey: Look!  
  
Kaiba: What! They left without us! Now I'm stuck with..with *GASP *  
  
Background music: DUN DUN DUN DUHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why him! Anybody but him!!!!! *Bursts into tears *  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
They are getting their season passes now.  
  
Jocelynnet: *Does a perfect smile for the camera *  
  
Justine: *Ducks when the camera flashes while singing: * WHY'DA HAVE TA GO AND MAKE THINGS SO COMPLICATED! IT SEEMS THE WAY YOU-  
  
Malik: *Moons the camera *  
  
Bakura: Good one *high fives Malik on the way for his season pass picture *  
  
Cameraman: *Yawns and accidentally presses the flash button. Takes a picture of the back of Bakura's head *  
  
Bakura *Kills the camera man *  
  
Jocelynnet: Now we need a new cameraman! Any one? *Everyone raises his or her hand* Well since no one is raising his or her hand, I guess I'll be the cameraman!  
  
Everyone but Jocelynnet: *sweat drop *  
  
I'm too lazy to do everyone's picture so they did their pictures.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Kaiba: *still crying *  
  
Joey: *Jumping around * I REALLY GOTTSTA GO!!! BAAAADDDD!!!! *Jumps harder * WHERE ARE DA STUPID WASHIN' ROOMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: *Hears Joey * Think of a great big waterfall, rushing into a lake! *Makes sounds *  
  
Joey: Dat ain't helpin' Kaiba!!!!!! SEAHORSE!  
  
Kaiba: *Makes more sounds *  
  
Joey: DARN!!  
  
Kaiba: *starts singing * *Makes waterfall sounds * Hey ya know about N'Sync. Get it? SINK IN SYNC (I know it's dumb but who cares ) *Makes more sounds *  
  
Joey: DAT'S IT!!! *Runs to tree and does his business * AHHHHHHHH.  
  
Kaiba: *Snickers *  
  
Joey becomes a spectacle of many people.  
  
Haha What a sucky chapter Who cares, I have writers block WILL SOMEBODY EMAIL OR REVIEW TO ME AND GIVE SOME IDEAS PLEASE!!!!!! 


End file.
